fanonslushinvadersfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:The Fan of Wiki/There are three topics...
...and here they are. Hey, guys, Fanny here. Okay, first of all, introduction: My depression have relapsed yet again and had minor suicidal thoughts so I have no time entertaining any kind of stupidity. Seriously, put your pranks and idiocies under your bed and hope you have blast reading about my three topics.. Depression and rant about untimely jokes (1) I know, you've seen this coming but it's the utmost topic I have than the other two. The problem here is, yes, it IS real and it's a very BIG deal. Mine feels like self-inflicted and I'm AWARE on what I'm saying everytime the suicide-drive activates. There are a lot of triggers to my "obsesssion" taking my life because, the way I think is, you guys are better off without me. I really don't want to be burden to anyone. And, yes, I can admit that I can be a manipulative freak and that's one of the major reasons why I hate myself for existing. I don't want someone under my control because it feels like I'm abusing on who they are and, in return, I am betrayed but deserved it. I know, somewhere deep inside, I am a good kid (I'm referring to Icy, who is my "child" self) which is pure and have no bad intentions or whatsoever. Recently, I've been affected by the death of Chester Bennington... the singer of the Linkin' Park. I know, right from the start, his songs are pretty depressing and shouting his unexpressed emotions through some the songs. Also, there's this personal reason why I don't get a person I like (yes, a crush or something like that) because I know I'm very sensitive that people will eventually push me away because I'm too heavy for them to handle. I'm not afraid of rejection, by the way, it's just the way it is but I'm afraid of people betraying me because I was used (2) I've gone through a lot of beliefs of other people but I understand them in a positive AND negative way. Every belief has that and it's impossible that none of these idelogies have flaws. People rarely understands me because of how big of their egos are or eaten entirely by what we call memes. I swear, I'm really getting serious about the (sorry but I have to say this) shit memes, the ones that have NOTHING on it but it's just floating in a sea of shits. I GET it that you are into these kind of things but can you guys PLEASE know the timing of bringing up any memes because, from the way I see it, it's getting toxic as it consumes you logical side and you will think nothing but trash instead of appreciating how beautiful the other art is. As an artist, I get some of the memes are relatable but most don't fit my high standards when it comes to art. It's just editing and art style makes it funny and do you see anything else besides that? I don't think so. My positive and negative perception on any media This is a lighter topic but expect my sassiness and overloads of criticism (don't trust the latter because I am might be under the influence of my Wrath). Every show has positive and negative on its own way, just like any individual. I told my headmates a lot of times but I STILL respect them even though I dislike their respective medias. I have nothing against them (unless they are stupid lol) but it's like art or a song. If you don't get the vibes of this piece of media, then why bother wasting your time? I can watch a few episodes but when I don't like it or the show is somehow summarized by the first three episodes, why would I waste my time? My criteria goes like this: *Do they have character development? I mean, for every Major and Minor characters (I expect mini-stories). *Story progression and the pacing how was it? *Do this show balances its genres it has? *(Minor but important) Continuties? Because it is important they mention past incidents, whether for a comical or useful purpose. *How are the Art style and animation? Character design? *Voice acting? Does it even fit to the character? *Cinematography and angles? Do they work on certain scenes? *Does this piece of art really shouting topics like racism? War? Equality? Or is it just outright offensive or very passive? *Are the characters one-dimensional? Two? Or you feel them as if they are an individual existing? That's only a few of them. Some cartoons and video games have a lack something, ESPECIALLY with character development which is very annoying that they stayed the same as their respective medias go through? I mean, like, really? Also, these medias represents the ideals of their creators and writers. If there show has nothing but jokes, then, their lives a friggin' joke. And I'm talking to you, Teledramas in our local channels, ya'll have predictable plots and one-dimensional characters that only has the primal instinct of a cat protecting its dominance and territory. Some cartoons does this too, sadly. They are just... trash and art style doesn't even gonna lift them up if they are only known for making disgusting jokes and really weird stuff like... eating the entire bed or even organs. Some have REALLY creepy art styles but it doesn't mean I like them in any way. Courage the Cowardly Dog is one of the few exception since Courage is really a relatable character when it comes to me lol Back to the ideals, anime and cartoons have different plots obviously. Anime has the most twisting kind of way plots while cartoons have some predictable plots, unless the team knows how to conceptualize their show at the first place... that would be a lot surprising. Well, it comes to anime... you know there are girls who act like a cat because they want to get attention from the boys? Yeah, it's a frustrated ideal of a man (hopefully) that he wants a stupid, submissive girl that wants nothing but sex. Seriously, it just shows through these characters how you discriminate them and make you think ALL girls do this because they want your "junk" (sorry, I have no other words to describe that thing, men/boys) inside them. I'm not saying ALL anime girls do this but that ideal is so ridiculous that I wanted to find that guy and strangle him to death. For me, it's just the characters and their media SHOULD represent something. History and lessons are already in important pieces of art, but do you really get it? Relationships and Past Chats (1) No, it's not only romantic. Cheese cake, no it's not. Anyways, I've been encountered a lot couples lately and some of them IRRITATES me to no end. I don't know, but I respect them nonetheless but shoving it to my throat that you are already together is pretty darmn (lol voons, thanks for the birth of Damn and Darn's son) annoying otherwise. (2) Guys, remember that I recorded some chats from the previous years? I look at them and most of them are cringy xD I'm just telling because I might need your guys' consent because, y'know, I'll say it in chat whenever we come by together. Anyways, that's all of it for now and hope you guys have a great day. Category:Blog posts